Arlandria Exhaulted Captain Of The Sin'dorei
by Julius Night
Summary: The harrowing tale of war and resistence of the Elves against the forces of the Scourge. Told through the eyes of skilled Ranger Captain Arlandria Thorne. A story that sparked a legend. Mate to 'Delovely's Unpleasantness'
1. Urgency

Arlandria; Exhaulted Captain of the Sin'dorei

Chapter 1 Urgency

"Lady Arlandria!" exclaimed a young elven message runner. Arlandria Thorne jerked up from her desk and looked around widely before seeing him.

"Lady Arlandria, the first gate has been shattered, the enemy is pouring forward in great numbers," he cried. "Lady Sylvanus has called forth all reserve units to the front!"

"The first gate is broken," Arlandria whispered softly to herself.

Her eyes wide with shock and disbelief. It is not possiable she thought, no enemy has ever breeched that defensive line. Arlandria tryed to regain some composure and slowly turned back to face the message runner. He seemed on the verge of collapse, his right leg was injured and visiably bleeding from deep gashes. His armor worn and dirty, his quiver empty.

"The message is recieved, now go to the medical tents and get rested." Arlandria said.

"But my Lady, I must spread word to-" he protested.

"I gave an order! I will not have our runners bled to death needlessly," spoke Arlandria. "I will send fresh runners to the other captains, now go!"

The brave runner leaft without another word. Arlandria needed a moment to be alone, she did not want anyone to see her panic. No one should ever see their superiors not in control of the situation. To do so would cause wide-spread fear for everyone.

She slowly walked over to a mirror and gazed at herself. She realized that she had never before seen herself this pale. Leaning forward, gently placing her forehead on the glass, she closed her eyes and prayed.

Of course they had all heard the rumors, a terriable plauge festering in Lorderian. Reports came in that were nearly unbelievable to reason. Prince Arthas killing his father and usurping the throne for himself? Necromantic symptoms of plauge victims and mass formations of the undead? But as it turned out, the frantic reports were true, and the elves were now to face its full onslaught.

Arlandria had by now had enough idle-ness, it was time for her to fulfill her duty, no matter the cost. She sprinted into the adjacent room where eight elven rangers lay sleeping.

"Wake up immediately!" she said loudly.

As each one quickly stood and saluted, she went on, "You four spread out and send word to all other captains that their units are to report to the front at once. You four rush to Silvermoon and report the breech of the frontlines and plead for all reinforcements to stand-by. Send word to all those living outside the city to flee to its safety. Keep your weapons at the ready and expect enemy contact."

All eight rangers stood there for a moment, nobody moving. They all wore a similar look of disbelief that the front had been broken.

"What are you waiting for?" Arlandria yelled, "Move!"

The elves reflexes at the order caused them to move before their minds wanted to let them as they scrambled to the exit. Arlandria moved quickly to place a hand on the shoulder of the last one leaving, one that was meant to evacuate. The ranger turned quickly in confusion to face Arlandria. Before she had a chance to speak, Arlandria said,

"Find Jullena and Foinus as quickly as you can, and get them in Silvermoon," she said, pleading in her tone of voice.

"Of course My Lady, I will at once," she spoke and sprinted off as quickly as her nimble legs would carry her.

Arlandria turned and ran towards the entrance of her post, looking for her most capable lieutenant. Within moments she found her, wearing her armor and weapons, nervously polishing them.

"Lieutenant Vupila, summ-" she began.

"I already have My Lady, in a low monotonous tone the lieutenant spoke.

Her eyes already seemed zoned out of time and space.

"I heard your yelling from here," she continued.

"How long?" Arlandria asked.

"The unit will be ready to march within three minutes," lieutenant Vupila replied, her lifeless, hopeless tone quickly draining what little spirit Arlandria still had leaft.

Despite the fact the two have been close friends for many many years, Arlandria was speechless to give her words of comfort. Her lieutenant had been at the front already, so Arlandria had to concede that she did not know as much about what she was leading her unit towards.

"Your armor is clean enough," was all Arlandria could mutter.

"When I die for the first time, I want to look very good," Vupila replied.

"Do not be so fatalistic, even the wisest of us can never know how it is all going to end," Arlandria said.

She turned and leaft to gather her supplies and prepare to leave for the front. Still sitting and slowly polishing her greaves, the fearful lieutenant whispered to herself.

"No, we don't," she said, "but I have a very clear idea."


	2. Haste

Chapter 2 Haste

The Elven Rangers ran through the light forest to the forward base camp as quickly as possiable. Arlandria ran in front, holding her bow at the ready, behind her sprinted the 120 Elves of her unit. Everyone was cautious and silent as possiable in their movements. All had watchful eyes which scanned all directions for any threat.

The directions to the new command center showed it to be far behind the frontline breech, situated on a naturally defensive ridge, with high arcane towers encompassing three sides. Arlandia's unit however, would not be holding their bows in anxious anticipation for long, as in the distance, figures came forward through the brush. As far as she could tell, they seemed disorganized and few in number, probably rabble from the breakthrough that would attempt to penetrate as far as possiable, looking for anything to kill. For the first time Arlandria's eyes bore witness to the monstrosity that was the Scourge. As diseased beasts and skeletons with crude iron weapons hobbled with disgusting ease through their land. She knew that time was of the essence, Lady Sylvanus needed her unit.

"We must not delay," Arlandria yelled so that all may hear, as she drew back an arrow and fired without changing the pace of her sprint, her arrow hitting a ghoul in the throat.

All of the Elves that could aim a decent shot followed suit. A flurry of well aimed arrows found their marks on the chests and heads of the vagabond Scourge. The enemy was separted by the Elves by a vast distance, but it did not become long before the distance was closing with increasingly higher numbers of the malicious Scourge.

The Rangers quickly learned that not all of their shots would down the enemy. Some of them, they noticed, would absorb a dozen arrows before falling lifeless. In a short time Arlandria was reduced to three arrows in her quiver, she looked behind her to see her Rangers rotating position with those who were empty. The steady tide of arrows could not stem the flood that progressed ever closer to the left and rear of the column.

"Conserve your arrows," Arlandria yelled behind her. "We must gather haste, it is not much further now."

Arlandria quickly pulled out a small red magical incediary, she uttered the short incantation and threw it high in the air behind her. Instantly it began to sprew high red streaks into the clear blue sky. Hopefully, she thought, that there was close by units, and hopefully they would be Elves. Arlandria turned back again to assess the situation, the Rangers of her unit were quickly becoming exhausted, some were showing an outward grimace of worry and fear.

Turning her attention back to herself, Arlandria took awareness of how tired she had already become. It had not been since the Troll Wars that she ran with such intensity. This was far different however, to any Troll pursuit, this was running against the grasp of death itself. What foulness, she thought, could possiably will such creatures forward?

It was just as the top of the arcane towers came into view, that the slower, more weary Elves were beginning to be picked off. Diseased hounds and fast moving ghouls jumped onto their back and forced them to the ground. Many Rangers began to stop with their swords at the ready.

"No!" Arlandria yelled. "We must not stop!"

Nearly all continued the mad dash, but a few disobeyed orders, and ran back into the arms of death. They swung their weapons wildly, trying desperately to make it back to their friends, forcing themselves forward for the hope of saving them.

Safety would not bless her presence on even the quickest Elves now, as arrows and spells began to fly into their column. As the defenseless Rangers began to fall, Arlandria turned to see her most loyal soldiers form a protective semi-circle around her. Lieutenant Vupila brought herself close to her right, she stared forward throughout the run, pale as the moon's light. The tortured screams of the wounded Elves and the furious roar of the Scourge rang densely through the beautiful forest.

At last the surviving Rangers reached a clearing onto which a steep slope lead to the high arcane towers. It appeared that hundreds of Elves were standing in firing position, all anticipating the arrival. Arlandria and the remnants of her unit ran through the protective magical barriers and nearly collapsed from their exhaustion. They turned to watch the awesome might of volleys of arrows and spells from the mages on their towers. Hundreds of Scourge became reduced to fragments under the tumultuous fire. When Arlandria counted the survivors of her unit, the number was 42.

End Chapter 2


	3. Decisions

**A/N**: Please note that this is of course Fan Fiction, therefore the events described would be slightly deviated from the orginal telling.

And nope, I in face do not own warcraft or anything else I write about.

Chapter 3 Decisions

Sylvanas Windrunner slammed her fist onto the tabletop hard enough for the legs to splinter. The typically composed general was beginning to have a very difficult time keeping control over herself. Several aides moved quickly to put the maps and important documents back onto the table. Arlandria and several other captains, senior mages and other high ranking officals stood nearby, waiting for more to arrive before the conference could begin. Arlandria sat by the window and watched the sky slowly darken as the sun began to sink.

The whole room remained tense and silent. Even though many were long time friends and joyous to see one another alive, the situation was far too grave for anything but stony silence. It was now over two hours since Arlandria had arrived, and in that time only four units had been received, none of them fully intact. There was still over a dozen commanders and captains who had not arrived.

Lady Sylvanas cleared her throat and signaled the start of the conference, no longer able to wait for more to come. All moved quickly to crowd around the table, all trying to get as close to the front as possiable. Arlandria was quick to wrestle her way to the table and kept her feet steady so not to be pushed back. It had been many years since she had seen Lady Sylvanas, and she was shocked to see how weary she looked.

Lady Sylvanas spoke slowly, her voice losing its angelic tone that was so common to her. "The first magical gate was broken nearly four hours ago, losses were extremely heavy. It was not possiable to return any of the fallen. Nearly all of the survivors are here at this post, many other units were scattered and there has been no contact."

She put her hand onto the surface of the map and scrolled her fingers down. "These are the routes they will be forced to take, in our retreat, all of the bridges that spanned the river were destroyed. I have se-"

"Forgive me, My Lady," a tall male captain interrupted, and bowed lowly. "This bridge here," he pointed down onto the map, "It was still intact, undead were streaming across when I last saw it," he finished humbly.

Sylvanas paled and pursed her lips together tightly. Due to the survival of this one bridge, her entire plan of forcing the Scourge through this pass would fail. She did not have to speak what this new revelation would mean, as a high commander began to speak.

"We will be surrounded here, this position is no longer secure!" he said.

Another commander spoke, "We heard what the fiend Arthas said," he looked directly into the eyes of Lady Sylvanas, and continued. "He wishes to defile the mystic sunwell and is only looking for the quickest way there, he will bypass us completely if he can."

Sylvanas spoke again, "That butcher will pound on the second gate with all the instruments of death he can muster, and he will never force it open."

"But we must not stay here," someone pleaded.

There were many nods and murmurs of agreement. Moments passed with nobody putting forth any suggestions or plans. Sylvanas's mind was racing for the best option. It was now pointless to remain here, she thought, but there was no position better that was ahead of the second gate. It is a great amount of territory to yeild undefended. More units were still due to arrive here, but it was becoming darker outside by the minute.

Lady Sylvanas spoke the words that her heart spoke to her. "Prepare everyone, we make for the safety of the second gate at once."

End of Chapter 3


	4. Suprises

**A/N**: Please note that this is of course Fan Fiction, therefore the events described would be slightly deviated from the orginal telling.

And nope, I in fact do not own warcraft or anything else I write about.

Chapter 4 Suprises

The mass division of hundreds of Elves ran like the wind into the nearly dissapeared sun. The high defensive compound they now fled from was left to only a handful of defenders. Those who wished to stay or were too badly injured to carry onwards on this trek, they swore to hold out as long as possiable. Arlandria remained close to Sylvanas and the other commanders which ran near the front, acting as a spearhead against any threat. All throughout the ranks, they silently prayed for a quick return to the safety of the second gate.

Sounds of conflict were stilled, save for a deep drumming in the distance. Strangely the noise seemed to grow louder the further they traveled. Many grew unnerved at the possiablity of a large Scourge armada in the distance, perhaps even waiting for them. Though for all their most frightful concerns they proved far too proud to show their panic in front of others. The sprint continued onwards as the sun passed under the horizon.

The noise was nearly deafening as they ran closer and closer into the source. It must be an assault on the second gate, every Elf thought. Many were fearful of running into so many with the sky nearly black and no defensive position, yet others saw opportunity. A force of this strength slamming into the back of the Scourge while the defenders at the gate cut them down in front. It was just the kind of perfect pincer movement that could win this war.

However not all plans happen as we should hope, and whatever could go wrong in dire situations, normally would. As the front of the Elven force came within sight of the second gate, triumphant and with hopes of victory, they discovered that the great gate was already opened. There were no other defenders in sight, all of the towers had been overrun, they were simply too late. The thundering sound was nothing other than their massive cohesive charge. Perhaps it was now thousands of these mindless monsters that ran straight towards the walls of Silvermoon.

Sylvanas knew it was a risky move to engage the enemy now, but her rage blinded her. The gate was not forced, it was opened by the keys. Sylvanas quickly drew her first arrow back, aiming for the head of the largest Abomination she could see. Before she could fire, a gruff hand was placed on her shoulder and she was jerked back, which nearly caused her to release the arrow into the undead crowd.

"Are you insane?" two high Commanders whispered in unison. "Your going to kill us all if you provoke that!"

"What would you suggest Commander!" Sylvanas spat back angrily.

"If we do not confront them now and breakthrough to Silvermoon then we will be surrounded out here in the dark!" she finished, still angry about not being able to take her shot at the now dissapeared target.

"Well, we wait for reinforceme-," he began.

"There are no reinforcements, do you not see that? We must hurry to Silvermoon, it is nearly defenseless against an attack," Sylvanas said, still with great distain.

Both of them trying to keep their voices as low as possiable.

No time was afforded to either choice as panic broke out behind them. Scourge were swarming onto the rear, and the noise attracted the attention of the Scourge rushing through the gate. As hell erupted all around them, Sylvanas's voice rang out over it all.

"THROUGH THE GATE, FIGHT FOR YOUR LIVES!" she shouted.

Every Elf rushed forward, firing spells and arrows into all directions as the enemy threatened to close in all around them. Arlandria rushed to Sylvanas's side, firing her bow as quickly as she could. She was determined to sacrifice herself should a blow come towards her General. The point of contact between the two massive forces resounded loudly enough to be heard all the way to Silvermoon.

The power of the senior Elven mages kept many alive, as well as keeping the enemy from becoming too restrictive on their progress to the gate. All swords swung frantically in the escalating bloodbath. Arlandria still kept herself glued to Sylvanas's side, keeping more of a watch on her than on herself. Sylvanas continued to fire her bow as her quiver seemed to magically multiply her arrows, the fierce guard around her let none within striking distance. Pathways of fire and powerful arcane magic were steadily bringing them to the gate. Elves were dying all around as the fearless Scourge never ceased their advance, no matter how many fell lifeless to the ground.

Finally Arlandria passed through the gateway, she was suprised to look ahead and see the Scourge continue onwards on their path, completely ignoring the Elves behind them. The situation was slightly improved by this as the gateway became a funneling point for the Scourge, who could now only attack in this one direction. So many Elves had been killed on this progress that it was a shockingly short amount of time for all to reach the other side. Five powerful mages spread out into position and began to incite powerful defensive charms, which slowly brought a translucent blue veil between the posts of the gateway.

"Go forward!" the senior mage shouted. "The barrier will not hold for much longer."

Sylvanas and many others gazed at the five mages that had chosen to sacrifice themselves to give the rest a chance. They nodded and turned to run, following Sylvanas's lead, many shouts of praise, thanks, and love were yelled back at those who were trying to despartly to hold the Scourge back as long as the could. Arlandria, close to Sylvanas's side, ran silently in the darkness with all the survivors. To which direction? Only Lady Sylvanas seemed to know.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Purpose

**A/N**: Please note that this is of course Fan Fiction, therefore the events described would be slightly deviated from the orginal telling.

And nope, I in fact do not own warcraft or anything else I write about.

Chapter 5 Purpose

After the surviving Elves had been running for a few minutes, Arlandria formed a clear idea of where they were going. She imagined that the plan was to flank the city and enter through a secret entrance behind the royal keep. Such knowledge was extremely restricted and was only bestowed upon her when she achieved the rank of Captain. Nobody was speaking and everyone was tired and worn, yet nobody would dare stop.

Arlandria's thoughts turned evermore to Jullena and Foinus, her two beautiful children. The runner was instructed to find them and get them in Silvermoon, thinking it would be the safest place. But as it looked now, the city was rapidly becoming a death trap. They were both so small, so full of life and energy. She tryed as hard as she could to push those fearful thoughts out of her mind.

The sounds of destruction and chaos were ringing in the distance. Everyone had the feeling that Silvermoon had already been breeched and could not hold out for long.

"Just to think," Arlandria whispered to herself. "Yesterday had been so normal, and today everyone and everything is fading away."

Sylvanas turned to look at her, obviously hearing her low murmur.

Sylvanas said, "Nothing really disappears Captain, not entirely, everything comes back to us eventually, in one form or another."

Arlandria tryed to smile at her General's acknowledgement, but could not force herself to, she only nodded and gave her thanks. The march began to slow as she could see the city in the distance, bathed in moonlight and fire. The enchanted entrance was within sight for those who knew it. Sylvanas raised her hand for everyone to stop, then walked to a small mound that was just high enough for her to see over the tops of everyone's head.

"Take a rest," Sylvanas called out for all to hear.

All the Elves dropped their gear and went to the ground, gracious to finally be still and off of their tired feet.

The one Elf that remained standing was Sylvanas, who stood solitarily on the low dirt mound and looked out at everyone, probably counting the number of survivors with her moving eyes. Arlandria for the first time looked back to see how many were following, from where she sat there seemed to be a large amount. Scanning her own eyes through the light darkness for faces she knew, she happened to spot Vupila, her best and perhaps now, only Lieutenant. She rose up and moved around the resting Elves to sit next to her.

"Suprised to still see me alive?" Vupila said, and tryed to smile.

"No, I am not suprised at all," Arlandria returned seriously.

"I do not understand why everyone is dying around me, yet I am unharmed," Vupila said.

Arlandria put her arm around her Lieutenant's shoulders and said. "It is not your time to leave us."

"But it should be," Vupila said.

"No it is n-" Arlandria began defiantly, but a silence rippled through the crowd as Lady Sylvanas had her hand raised high to capture everyone's attention so she could speak.

"My brave soldiers," Sylvanas began. "There is grim hope now left for our people, Silvermoon will fall by the time the sun rises. That is not my greatest concern however, the city will fall, but it is our people that we must save. We must move into the city and evacuate as many as we can, leading them back through this entrance and into secret places in the deeper forests." Sylvanas spoke before becoming interrupted.

"It is folly to go back into the city when we are safe here already," the same Commander said.

Sylvanas paused and looked at him coldly before continuing.

"The destruction of the sunwell is my greatest concern, without it we will all wither away. It seems that nothing can be done to prevent its destruction."

Sylvanas stopped talking and sighed deeply, a sense of failure to her obligations coursing through her.

Sylvanas looked up and went on. "Our people should be safe in seclusion for a short while, the butcher has come for our sunwell, with all hope they will not pursue us althroughout Quel 'Thalas. All of you have fought and bled next to me and as such I will force none of you to come with me. Those who wish to follow the pathways away from the city now may go, just know that I will need as many as will join me to try and save our people."

Many Elves looked around at each other and quite a high amount stood up and walked away into the trees. The last three high Commanders also left, sparing Lady Sylvanas one last despairing look. Arlandria and Vupila stayed where they were, determined to never give up the fight. Sylvanas silently stood and watched more than a quartre of ther force leave, then pointed towards Arlandria and beckoned her to come forward.

Jumping to her feet and rushing through the crowd quickly, Arlandria stood in front of her General and bowed.

"Lets take a walk," said Sylvanas.

They moved off the short mound and into the trees, away from the eyes and ears of the others. As they both slowly walked, Sylvanas began talking.

"You are the best subordinate I have now, you are now my second in command Lady Arlandria."

Arlandria froze and bowed low, and repeately gave her thanks for the gratification. Sylvanas waved it away and continued.

"Of course Arlandria, you know this means that should anything happen to me, that you would be in command of the remainer of our forces."

"Yes My Lady Sylvanas, I understand," Arlandria said.

"As of now our force stands at 186 strong and able," said Sylvanas.

Arlandria was not shocked or suprised to hear that the numbers were so diminished, it was the acceptance of her fears that caused her mild panic at hearing this.

"Lead our people through this Arlandria, if I am not able, resist them until there is none left. A day will come when the sun will shine on the glory of Quel' Thalas and our people rejuevanted."

Arlandria saluted and vowed to keep this promise to the end.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Saving

**A/N**: Please note that this is of course Fan Fiction, therefore the events described would be slightly deviated from the orginal telling.

And nope, I in fact do not own warcraft or anything else I write about.

Chapter 6 Saving

The secret pathway to Silvermoon was choked with blood and the stench of death. Along the way several royal guards were found, it appeared the blood had only recently dried. Towards the final door stood two Archmages, who hastily raised their staves upon seeing movement.

"Identify yourself before I fill this tunnel with fire!" an Archmage shouted.

"Ranger General Sylvanas Windrunner, and my unit," Sylvanas said coming forward.

"Stay where you are Lady Windrunner," said the Archmage with his staff still raised. "There is a traitor in our ranks," he continued. "These guards were not killed by the undead, they were killed by those leaving the city, not coming in."

"Are you raising accusation against me? I have not been near Silvermoon in weeks," Sylvanas said.

"Yes, well, please understand My Lady that until the traitor is identified, I cannot open the way for anyone," the Archmage spoke with a worrisome note in his voice.

"Step aside," said Sylvanas, her voice deadly. "I have come to lead our people out of the city, I have no time to waste here with you."

"Yes, but, please unde-" began the sentry.

"I answer only to the will of King Sunstrider, now step aside!" Sylvanas commanded.

Her hands twitching towards her bow if the worst should come, but the Archmages yielded.

"I will need you both to keep this post and protect those who come through," Sylvanas said.

Both Archmages nodded, their pride slightly damaged. The unit resumed its pace as it ran through the palace. The few that were passed by, bowed and saluted the return of Lady Sylvanas. They searched frantically for the King, but he was nowhere to be found.

No more delay could be afforded now, they must press forward with their mission whether the King approved or not. They rushed down the long staircase into the main square. There they saw hundreds of scared faces staring upwards towards them. Arlandria looked quickly with her eyes for her children among the crowd, but could not see them. Though there were many children mixed into the panic striken mass of Elves.

Upon seeing Sylvanas and the battle hardened Elves behind her, the crowd erupted in cheers of hope and salvation. Sylvanas stopped near the base of the stairs and raised her hands high to silence the crowd.

"Listen to me, listen well," Sylvanas shouted. "I am ordering the city of Silvermoon to evacuate, all are advised to follow your kin through the palace and into the wooded sanctuaries. Depend on my Rangers to guide you, there is no hope left for the city now."

After hearing this, nearly all of the crowd rushed forward towards the staircase in a panic. Sylvanas quickly turned and pointed for a dozen Rangers to guide them out. Arlandria still kept her eyes vigilant, but could not see her children. The crowd split into two parts as the unit rushed through the middle.

Sylvanas stopped in the middle of the now deserted square and called back to her unit.

"Split into four groups and go through the four gates leading out of this square, expect enemy contact, save as many as you can. We will return here and secure this area until all four groups have returned, now go quickly," said Sylvanas.

She signaled Arlandria to stay close to her.

The Elves scrambled across the massive square and through the different gateways. The part of the city that Sylvanas, Arlandria and the handful of Elves behind them entered into was still intact with no visiable Scourge around. They ran through the streets shouting for everyone to escape, only to be heard by the few that lingered. Sylvanas realized the Sunwell was not far from here, she shifted direction and ran towards it at top speed. All the while, everyone shouting for an escape through the palace as being the only hope.

Elves still guarded the gateways to the Sunwell and as the unit approached, the doors were thrown open. There on the levels of the mystic Sunwell stood King Sunstrider and the most powerful Mages and Archmages still alive. The Mages were rushing frantically to place runestones and powerful magical objects in place. Sylvanas went forward quickly and kneeled down in front of her King.

"King Sunstrider," Sylvanas said, rising to her feet. "I have ordered the survivors of the city to flee to the dense woodlands, perhaps, My Lord, it would be safer if you joined us."

"That is good Sylvanas, but there is no escape for me, a King would not leave this place while he can still fight," said King Sunstrider.

"But My Lord," protested Sylvanas, "Our people need you."

"Our people need the continuation of the Sunwell, and I will defend it as long as I can. Look around you Sylvanas, these are the finest Sorcerers in all of Azeroth, with the enchantments they will create here, the undead will never defile the waters of the Sunwell," said the King.

Sylvanas kept the pleading look on her face.

King Sunstrider strode forward and gently placed his hands on her shoulders and said.

"We all choose our path My General, I will protect our people here, it is up to you to protect them elsewhere."

Sylvanas nodded and saluted her King one last time.

End of Chapter 6


	7. Surrounding Death I

**A/N**: Please note that this is of course Fan Fiction, therefore the events described would be slightly deviated from the orginal telling.

And nope, I in fact do not own warcraft or anything else I write about.

Chapter 7 Surrounding Death

The overall mission was a success. All four units were assembled back in the main square of the palace just before the break of dawn. All of the Elves willing and able to leave the city were already passing through the tunnels and down the pathways. Without having the time to count the fallen, Sylvanas ordered the unit out of the city to protect the rear of the refugee column.

Arlandria and Sylvanas were among the last two out of the city. With the help of the surviving Mages, they sealed every doorway and made many distractions to keep the Scourge off their trails as long as possiable. Though the hopes were high that the Scourge would now leave Quel 'Thalas, having taken what they desired.

And take it they did. All felt the moment of the Sunwell's curruption. All felt so weak and instensly drained of energy, a few of the weaker, more exhausted Elves fainted and never woke up again. The drag that they all felt became more pronounced in the following moments, as it became a struggle to keep their breath. It was as though the gravity had more than doubled in intensity.

They carried on through the tunnels until at last the final passageway in the forest was spellbound. The pace of all the Elves was slowed as they walked towards the old shelters. Everything was quite peaceful on the slow march until pure tragedy struck at Arlandria's heart. As not far off the path, a few children stood in a semi-circle, looking down onto something. Arlandria's hope rose slightly at the possiablity of seeing her children among those few.

Without asking for the approval of her General, Arlandria sprinted off the road, Sylvanas and the following Mages followed suit. Her hopes were dashed to not see her children, though the sight they crowded around was of a dead Ranger, lying stiff in the tall grass. Arlandria shooed the children away towards the path and bent down to look closer at the fallen Ranger. Within a moment's time she recongized the Ranger, it was the one of the few that she had sent to lead the Elves into Silvermoon and specifically to find her children. The Ranger was not killed by the undead, as it was four arrows that pierced the center of her chest, her bow was still strung to her back.

Panic coursed through Arlandria's veins as she stood up and began to search around the area frantically. Sylvanas and the others stood close by the body, not fully understanding the reasons for Arlandria's sudden sense of urgency. Arlandria did not talk to explain anything as she ran quickly looking in larger areas within sight of the fallen Ranger. As the cruel twists of fate would have it, she would not have to use words to explain why, as not far ahead of the dead Ranger lay the bodies of two Elven children.

Arlandria felt all the breath leave her body at once as she sank to her knees in front of her daughter Jullena. Her son Foinus lay out a few feet ahead, both had two arrows shot into their back. Sylvanas and the Mages moved quickly to her side. Out of maternal instinct, Arlandria lifted her daughter to her chest and rocked back and forth, crying softly. With a nod Sylvanas dismissed the Mages back towards the path and laid her hand on Arlandria's shoulder as she shook.

In those quiet moments, Arlandria focused to fray off the hysteria that tryed to engulf her. She gripped and held on tighter to her child, hoping to wake up from this nightmare. Sylvanas kept her own grip tight onto her shoulder, she went to one knee and whispered softly.

"Arlandria," said Sylvanas, "We can give them a proper burial, but we cannot linger here."

Within a few seconds Arlandria nodded in between streaming tears and wordless sobs. Setting her child back down gently, Arlandria rose back up to her feet with Sylvanas's help. Arlandria lifted a cloth satchel to her face to muffle the sound as she screamed into the fabric with all her might.

End of Chapter 7


	8. Surrounding Death II

**A/N**: Please note that this is of course Fan Fiction, therefore the events described would be slightly deviated from the orginal telling.

And nope, I in fact do not own warcraft or anything else I write about.

Chapter 7 Surrounding Death II

They both removed their long cloaks and silently bound a child in each. The most difficult part coming as Arlandria removed the arrows from her daughter's back. They both spared one look of eye contact as they both lifted a covered child into their arms and walked back onto the path. Looking around, they both noticed how alone they were.

By now, many of Arlandria's tears had stilled, she found strength next to Sylvanas. Both were still very weakened by the defilement of the Sunwell, and were left to only think of the damage to all other Elves in Quel 'Thalas and around all of Azeroth as they walked on. Eventually, Arlandria began talking.

"I would have never believed that this could happen," she said.

"I would not have believed it either," Sylvanas said, "But it has."

"For everything you've done Sylvanas, thank you-," Arlandria begun.

She was cut short as they both quickly turned around in a panic.

They pathway that lay behind them was rapidly intensifying the stamping hooves of many horses. An exchange of glances was enough for them to jump off the path together and run through the forest. Fear was now their fuel as their exhausted, magically deprived bodies were about to fall apart.

"Arlandria," Sylvanas choked out, nearly out of breath. "We must hide your children here, we will come back for them."

Uncertainly but hastily Arlandria agreed, and they gently placed their bodies in a shaded area beside the exposed roots of a large tree.

Running along much lighter now, yet their speed was not much more improved. The sounds of the horses continued to grow louder and louder. Sylvanas and Arlandria were dodging trees and jumping over roots as the forest grew denser and wilder. However off the path they now were, the echo of hooves kept coming closer.

They both continued to run faster and faster, but it was no use. Behind them they could hear the horses maneuver over roots and shuffle around trees, the horsemen seemed to know exactly where they were.

"We cannot outrun them," Arlandria wheezed, trying to catch her breath.

They made it to a small clearing before Sylvanas raised her hand to stop. She turned slowly to Arlandria and said, "I know, there is not point anymore in running."

Sylvanas unclasped her bow in one swift motion. Arlandria thought to protest, but didnt, there was seemingly no escape from the ensuing death. She reached for her bow as well but Sylvanas quickly steaded her hand.

"I need you to hide," said Sylvanas.

This time Arlandria did begin to protest, "No, I cannot le-," she began.

"There is no reason for us both to die out here, our people need a leader!" Sylvanas said quickly.

"Then let me fight them," Arlandria pleaded.

The horses were nearly upon them now. Sylvanas pushed Arlandria back into the forest behind her.

"Do this for me Arlandria, please," Sylvanas said as she pushed her further in.

Arlandria ran a few steps before stopping to look back. Sylvanas stood closer to the center of the clearing with an arrow pulled back taughtly in her bow.

Within seconds several horsemen rushed out from the trees and into the clearing directly in front of Sylvanas. She had only enough time for one good shot. The arrow was released towards the man in front with long white hair. No matter how exhausted Sylvanas was, her aim remained true, yet it was of no use. Her arrow dissipated in a cloud of dark smoke that appeared in front of the rider.

Arlandria pulled back an arrow on her own bow at the sight of Sylvanas defenseless. More than ten horsemen charging directly at her. Though she did not let go, Sylvanas half turned to grasp her sword that hung behind her, and Arlandria swore that one of Sylvanas's eyes looked reproachfully at her. Holding her sword gracefully in front of her, the riders stopped, barely out of striking distance. The horsemen spread out, but did not attempt to surround her.

"I have been looking for you," the man spoke in a deep, icy voice.

"Then congratulations butcher," said Sylvanas carrying a spiteful tone.

"Where are the others with you?" the man said looking around.

"Perhaps it was the ghosts of all those you killed," said Sylvanas.

"I control the ghosts," the man returned.

When Sylvanas did not respond, the man went on.

"Or I suppose the children who lay back towards the road are yours? And that you carried them yourself?"

"I may as well have," jested Sylvanas.

The horsemen lost his patience and realized it was useless to continue the conversation. He drew a fearsome icy blade and jostled the horse to quickly close the distance. Sylvanas slashed through the chest of the demonic horse, but its momentum and the beast's lack of ability to feel pain would not stop it as the attack otherwise should. His sword cut deeply across the length of Sylvanas's back as position stood at the end of her swing. She fell to the ground and the white haired man loomed over her, then he let go of the reins and dismounted off his horse. The slash in the horse seemingly did not effect it, many of its bones were already exposed.

Arlandria had an arrow pulled, ready to fire, but Sylvanas was looking at her as she crawled slightly away, her head slowly shaking no.

"Just kill me butcher," said Sylvanas, not turning to look at him. "I deserve a clean death."

The blood that ran from her back was already soaking the ground around her. Laughing, the man strode forward with his sword extended outwards and said.

"But that is not what you will recieve!"

He stood over her, muttering in some strange language and slightly twirling his blade. Sylvanas began to scream, and her screams became more and more distorted in sound. Then her body fell lifeless and from her body arose a wailing banshee. Arlandria covered her mouth in horror, trying to stifle her desire to scream.

The man seemed pleased with himself as the banshee of Sylvanas recognized him as Master. Her body was lifted by another horseman onto his horse as they all turned to leave. The spectral form of Sylvanas floating above the ground behind. Arlandria moved out of the woods and into the clearing when it was safe to do so.

She stood and silently prayed for the salvation and deliverance of her General's soul. Looking down among the blood and hoof prints, Arlandria saw a locket with a large blue jewel inset. Her promises to Sylvanas would be kept in full. She set the locket into her back pocket and said,

"The war has just begun."

End of Chapter 8


	9. Burial

**A/N**: Please note that this is of course Fan Fiction, therefore the events described would be slightly deviated from the orginal telling.

And nope, I in fact do not own warcraft or anything else I write about.

Chapter 9

Full of sorrow and sadness, Arlandria retraced her steps to where her children lay. She kept her ears tuned to the sound of the horsemen, but it seemed that Sylvanas was the only reason for which they had come. Otherwise, she reasoned, this whole forest would be swarming with the undead. The thoughts of Sylvanas kept her in a state of worry and despair.

Within a short distance she found her children, exactly as they had left them. Carefully, she lifted and cradled them against each her collarbone and struggled onwards towards the path. No matter how exhausted Arlandria was, she would not stop. Her knees shook with weariness, she had not eaten or slept in over a day, her sorrow was ripping her heart apart, yet she would not stop moving forward.

Along the path it was clear to see the effects of the Sunwell's defilement. Items, carts, cases and occasionally a body were found along the pathway. Elves that were too drained of energy to keep such burdens with them. On that road, Arlandria's heart was her heaviest burden.

After another hour of walking, she came upon enchantments that were once used to conceal the old Elven encampments, but now were left completely open. A few Rangers and Mages assembled and bowed to her, waiting for orders. Many others weakly sat about, some still layed, unable or unwilling to stand. Arlandria saluted back and gave the motion for them to patrol and secure the area. Hope seemed to be at its lowest point for everyone, therefore Arlandria thought it was not the best time to tell them of General Sylvanas's fate. She stood at the entrance assessing the situation, then called out for her Lieutenant.

"Come with me, and bring a shovel," Arlandria said as Vupila came into sight.

Arlandria turned to walk towards the east. Quickly Vupila joined her holding a shovel in her hands. They walked together, passing across another pathway to a forlorn grove.

"Let me hold one," Vupila said, her arms extended.

"No...its alright, just carry the shovel," Arlandria returned.

Vupila knew not to press the issue, their friendship always had independence and stubbornness at its foundations. Even in their most vulnerable moments they behaved this way towards each other.

"How are you holding up?" Arlandria asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Better than others," Vupila answered. "How long can we remain like this Arlandria?" she quickly added.

"I do not know, perhaps all those who would know are now gone as well," came Arlandria's morose reply.

"Is Lady Sylvanas then..." Vupila asked.

Arlandria gave a swift nod, and Vupila immediately understood. Then Arlandria abruptly stopped and set her children down gently on the grass. She looked upwards towards the sky and breathed deeply before extending her arm for Vupila to hand her the shovel.

"Perhaps I should do it, since you must be more tired th-" Vupila started to say.

"I will do it," Arlandria said softly.

Vupila reluctantly passed the shovel to her and Arlandria began to dig between two large trees. Arlandira was utterly exhausted, yet she felt she could die if she were to stop moving now, and she had to finish this before she could let that happen. A few feet away Vupila slumped against a tree and slid to the ground. For the first time in what seemed like an eternity, it was quiet and peaceful, yet just as tragic as before.

"Did Sylvanas appoint a successor? Was it you?" Vupila asked after another long silence.

Arlandria paused, she had forgotten all about her newfound status.

"Yes, she appointed me before we entered Silvermoon," Arlandria said.

"I am happy for you, but I fear that others will question the legitimacy of your claim. After all, there were high commanders in the encampment," Vupila said.

"I am not worried, Sylvanas wrote a letter of validation in case such a thing were to happen," Arlandria said as she resumed digging.

"Your going to be a fine leader," Vupila said.

"I hope so," Arlandria replied.

"I have faith in you, obviously Sylvanas did as well," Vupila said.

Arlandria's heart rose and fell at the same time.

End of Chapter 9


	10. Enduring

**A/N**: Please note that this is of course Fan Fiction, therefore the events described would be slightly deviated from the orginal telling.

And nope, I in fact do not own warcraft or anything else I write about.

Chapter 10

Arlandria smoothed out the last bit of dirt that covered the top of the twin grave. She was at least fulfilled in her ability to lay her children to rest before any more tragedy should occur. Vupila stood next her as they silently prayed for the peace of their young souls. As the afternoon sun began its decline, they both turned to go back to the encampment.

The walk back seemed much more of a toil than it had been the first time. Yet they both made it back without incident. They walked through the ancient stone encampment, Elves were scattered everywhere, nearly all were still weeping and suffering in unimaginable new ways. This large fragment of the Elven race was now nearly defenseless should a threat arise. But there was the slight evidence that luck had somewhat returned for their favor.

They entered into the largest building that was once a temple. The guards that stood in front moved briskly to the side as they approached. Once within, they could hear the fevered shouts and arguments of many Elves on the far side of the room. All the noise ceased as they crossed the room to the standing group of high commanders and politicians.

"Where is General Sylvanas?" a high commander shot out before they reached the group.

"She has fallen and has left me the charge to lead in her stead," Arlandria replied.

The whole room was filled with a static silence. Many politicians and high commanders exchanged quick glances to each other.

"How did she fall and you survive?" a Elf whom Arlandria had never seen before asked.

"She gave me an order to escape as she fought a group of mounted dead," Arlandria said slowly. "I followed her instructions."

"Right, what is your name My Lady?" the same Elf asked.

"Captain Arlandria Thorne," she said and saluted.

"Wait wait wait," a high commander interrupted. "How do you know for sure if she has fallen? Where is her body?" he asked.

"I witnessed her death, her body was carried away," Arlandria answered.

"Then what proof do we have that you are not just some ambitious upstart trying to gain power?" the high commander asked venomously.

Arlandria reached into her back pocket and pulled out the letter from Lady Sylvanas. A letter that Sylvanas had the foresight to know that Arlandria would need. She handed the letter to the high commander and the rest of the group crowded around to read it at once. Their eyes quickly moved through the hastily written letter.

"This is riduclious!" said the high commander. "How can Sylvanas entrust the remainder of our fighting force to a simple Captain?" he continued.

"Because Lady Sylvanas knew far more than you," Vupila answered with extreme insult in her voice.

"How dare you ta-" the high commander began. His voice stopped as several Elves, including Arlandria lifted their hand out as a call for silence.

"She chose me because when the time came to enter Silvermoon voluntarily, I was the only one amongst you with any rank that followed her. I did not ask for this position, but I will follow Lady Sylvanas's instructions and serve my post to the best of my ability," Arlandria said.

Some in the group flustered in rage but remained silent. Others bowed slightly and saluted the new Ranger General. Arlandria turned to the right to see Vupila bowing.

"Very well," another commander said, handing the letter back to Arlandria, along with another scroll.

"This arrived by the wings of a hawk nearly an hour ago," the commander went on.

Arlandria and Vupila quickly read through the note. It was written by Prince Sunstrider, he spoke of leaving Dalaran at once to return to Quel 'Thalas, he promised to arrive no later than dawn. They all secretly placed their hopes on the shoulders of the Prince. If only they muster the hope to make it safely to the morning light.

End of Chapter 10


	11. Hopes

**A/N**: Please note that this is of course Fan Fiction, therefore the events described would be slightly deviated from the orginal telling.

And nope, I in fact do not own Warcraft or anything else I write about.

Chapter 11 Hopes

As the skies began to darken a great meeting was held for all to attend. Arlandria, all of the high commanders and politicians stood on a low stone platform that was just high enough to overlook the heads of the crowd. The meeting did not last long, for the Elven leaders had no solutions to give to their people at the moment. It was only the hope they could give that the Prince would soon be here, and that he would know the best action to take. The meeting was also to inform of the loss of Lady Sylvanas, and that the new Ranger General to whom all soldiers would now be answerable to would be Arlandria. An offical ceremony was not given, only royality could give such a honor formally.

Nearly everyone was visibly sick and suffering. Hectic cries of despair were shouted as to what to do about their magical needs, the fear was strong that they would all soon die a slow painful death. Already the agony and stress was proving too much for some. Nobody was able to give forth any plan or solution to this devastating problem. The next major problem would be that of supplies, especially food. This refuge had not been equipped to substain a community in thousands of years. All the food that they people had was carried with them when they evacuated Silvermoon.

In the midst of the chaos, as shouting and accusations were being thrown around by nearly everyone, the crowd was partially silenced to give Arlandria a chance to speak. She expected this to happen, but was not wholly prepared for it. Arlandria spoke quickly and confidently, she tried to emulate Sylvanas as much as she could.

"We have all lost, we have all suffered, but now is not the time to lose hope. With the right action and spirit we can save ourselves," said Arlandria before giving her first orders as General.

"As for tonight we will double the guard to keep the way safe for the return of the Prince. I also want a volunteer force of Rangers who are capable hunters, they are to scout and hunt the woods in search of any animal that has not been tainted by the plauge. Those are my orders to you, my brave soldiers," finished Arlandria to scattered applause.

The meeting was soon adjourned as the moon began to rise. Fires of mortal flame were lit and passed around the encampment, since none were willing to use their magical powers to light a pure flame. All of the Rangers assembled before Arlandria as positions were set up, others were grouped together and sent out into the woods in search of food. Arlandria was truly dismayed at the morale and strength that remained in the Rangers, it seemed none were prepared for conflict should it come. With all the posts manned and the perimeter well lit, Arlandria walked among the survivors, making sure the peace was kept and helping in any way that she could. She needed to rest badly, but knew at the moment that she could not sleep no matter how hard she tryed.

She walked among the poor and rich, sick and dying, giving comfort and hope as best she could. At least these Elves are alive, with their orginal lives as well, and that is far more than many could say at the moment. Shelter here was almost nonexistent, the stone and thatched roofs had decayed long ago. Elves huddled together on the soft ground around the stone, they used whatever cloth that had to cover themselves and tryed to rest. So many shook and wept from being deprived of both food and magic, family and friends.

Six hours had passed as seen by the changing of the guard that Arlandria had set up. They moved quietly and saluted whenever they saw her. She had lost track of time as she continued her own patrol, and by now all were asleep or at least quiet. Arlandria closed her eyes for a long moment and decided to finally rest. Prince Kael would be arriving within a few hours and it would do no good for her to be in the same condition as the walking dead.

End of Chapter 11


	12. Royal Return

**A/N**: Please note that this is of course Fan Fiction, therefore the events described would be slightly deviated from the orginal telling.

And nope, I in fact do not own Warcraft or anything else I write about.

Chapter 12

A crier was running about the encampment in the earliest minutes of twilight. The sky was just beginning to ignite with the light of the sun for another day. The crier shouted the words from a scout, who just spoke of Prince Kael and a convoy of Elves on the road.

Arlandria awoke from within the temple and quickly cast off the few tattered cloaks she had slept under. She readied herself as best as she could with only a small pocket mirror, but she could not change how tired and weary she looked. She grabbed all her gear and rushed through the doorway ahead of the others.

The whole population was already up and alert. They all stood on the edges of the walkways and looked excited, their troubles momentarily forgotten. Arlandria and the rest of the signficant Elves stood on the low stone platform and waited to greet them as shouts of excitement rushed through the crowd. Always coming ever closer to the stage. The stone pathway was being covered with scattered flowers that some Elves happened to bring with them.

Then many Elves on horseback were seen trotting slowly up the road. Prince Sunstrider in the center on a shining white stallion. In Arlandria's eyes the Prince looked far more adult now than she had ever seen him before. He bore a look of determination that appeared as the mark of a true leader. Behind the mounted Elves, more than perhaps two hundred Elves marched in a tight formation, though not all were soldiers.

Despite the drained condition of the Elves, the deafening cheers and shouts they managed to give out were spectacular. The Prince rode next to the platform and dismounted, along with many of his top aides. He walked confidently across the stage as everyone in sight bowed low. He quickly exchanged a quick word and embraced everyone, including Arlandria, even giving her a slight smile. Then he turned to address the crowd,

"My beloved Elves," Prince Kael began, and strangely ended the addressment quickly.

"An offical meeting will be held at mid-day, once a solution has been determined. Good day," the Prince said.

He turned his back abruptly as others on the stage rushed to his side to guide him to the headquarters inside the temple. Arlandria was momentarily stunned, but she sprinted to catch up. The crowd of soldiers and civilians alike stood still, dissapointed because they expected more. But it seems they would have to wait a little bit longer for hope.

As everyone filled into the temple, Arlandria gave the signal to awaiting Rangers to triple the guard around the permiter. The Prince had with him only three others inside for the meeting, Arlandria recognized them as powerful Archmages. All gathered around a circular stone podium to begin the discussion. Prince Kael was already caught up on even the most up to date information due to the scrolls that were sent and received before his arrival. Some information he already had suprised many in attendence as the talking went on for many hours. It was until Prince Kael said something that jarred everyone.

"Silvermoon must be retaken," said the Prince.

Everyone looked at him in silence, unsure if his task was even possible.

"Prince Sunstrider," began a high commander. "Our force is so weakened that it would be impossiable to fight against such odds."

"The city is being held by a group of traitorous Elves, their leader is Dar'Khan," said the Prince.

All of the high commanders and politicians looked about at each other, many might have suspected such things, but few believed it.

"His group of traitors dwell within the palace, the Scourge departed yesterday, those that remain are scattered and disorganized," Prince Kael said. "But it goes deeper still, the Sunwell must be utterly destroyed."

Now the whole crowd gasped, cries of protest were instantly thrown out. Prince Kael raised his hand to settle the noise.

"Do you not see that we suffer so much more with the Well defiled, with it gone we will have a greater chance to survive. It is our only hope, we have to rid ourselves from it," he said.

"I cannot do this myself, I am not a sworn King yet, therefore I leave the decision to all those gathered here," Prince Kael concluded.

Nearly all in the room stepped forward and saluted the Prince, only two high commanders and one politician remained where they stood.

"Thank you," said the Prince as he saluted back. "Now gather all available soldiers that can be spared, we shall move within the hour."

End of Chapter 12


	13. Into Harm's Way

**A/N**: Please note that this is of course Fan Fiction, therefore the events described would be slightly deviated from the orginal telling.

And nope, I in fact do not own Warcraft or anything else I write about.

Chapter 13

Kael'thas Sunstrider again stood before his people on that low stone stage. The weary, yet rested Elven soldiers gathered behind him, ready to march. In front stood all those who were unable to fight, and barely clinged to life. His voice boomed across the encampment.

"Again a time has come where we must sacrifice more lives. There is always more to be expected of you, as well as all of us. Pray for a swift and triumphant return," the Prince said.

For the things that the Prince said on that stage that morning, those words would burn into the hearts of all those in attendence. During his long speech, he gave no indication of the objective, no statement of the mission that he was about to lead. Kael'thas's fear of traitors within his sight was very strong, and he wished no more advanced warning than the one of him already being here.

He concluded his speech to the sound of thunderous applause. Then he stepped down and began to walk in front of all the soldiers. They formed a long column behind him as they came to a halt in front of the entrance. Several horses stood waiting, and Arlandria was slightly shocked when she was called forward for a horse of her own.

"Thank you Prince Sunstrider," she said and saluted.

"Of course, Generals are not meant to walk in front of their triumphant soldiers," he said as he leaped onto his white horse.

Arlandria mounted her horse and turned to observe the soldiers under her command. They looked better now that yesterday, many still sickly looking, but their armor and weapons were repaired and shined with the sun. Many of them looked eager for battle and a chance to strike rather than fear of moving away from safety. The majority of them however, would be under the strict command of Prince Kael, as they were his chosen that marched out of Dalaran with him.

The formation began its march as the cheers of the crowd were still going strong. Officers on horseback under the command of Kael broke apart from the front to reinforce the sides and rear of the column. Arlandria rode close to the Prince, two senior Archmages rode on each side of him as his personal bodyguards at all times. The pace of the march was quick and light, all were informed that speed was of the essence, but it was more important that their energy was conserved. Prince Kael looked back and motioned for Arlandria to move foward.

"Are you aware of the objective General?" the Prince asked.

"To recapture Silvermoon," Arlandria quickly said.

"Yes and no," said the Prince. "Our mission is to reap the heads of the traitorous Elves that have taken residence inside the walls of Silvermoon. Most notably the head of Dar'Khan and his followers who have opened the way for the Scourge and slaughtered countless Elves during the invasion."

Arlandria paused in thought, realizing the actions of this man could have lead to the death of her children, the death of so many of her people, of Sylvanas.

"Because of our limited size it is impossible to hold Silvermoon," the Prince continued. "But we must try to hold it long enough to destroy the Sunwell and claim vengence. We should be within the be within the city for no more than an hour. Do you understand now General?"

"Yes My Lord Sunstrider," Arlandria chanted back.

"Lead your Rangers next to my soldiers, it is crucial to not divide our forces within the city. Do you have any questions?" he asked.

With Arlandria's full understanding of the plan, she had only one question to ask.

"Am I to be a true General?" Arlandria asked.

"That was the wish of Lady Sylvanas, I believe she saw you as being worthy. But today you must prove that to me. If you are indeed capable, then you will be appointed in the ceremony tonight, along with the heads of Dar'Khan and his minions," Prince Kael said.

The sun passed the center of the sky as the surviving Elves came within sight of Silvermoon. Prince Kael and Arlandria lifted their hands in unison to signal the column to increase their speed for the quick rush to redemption.

End of Chapter 13


	14. Proving

**A/N**: Please note that this is of course Fan Fiction, therefore the events described would be slightly deviated from the orginal telling.

And nope, I in fact do not own Warcraft or anything else I write about.

Chapter 14

The pace of the Elves increased to a run as they passed into the secret tunnel leading into the royal keep. Enemy watchers were already seen on the retreat to warn the others and were out of range to be stopped. All of the riders on horseback and soldiers alike had to squeeze into the bottleneck as quickly as possible for the suprise attack to succeed. The two Archmages rode in front of the Prince with their staves pointed outwards like jousting rods, ready to fire spells at anything that passed across their sight. They quickly came to the enchanted door that barred the way, two powerful blasts of a dis-enchanting spell blew to door to fragments as they swiftly rode in.

The sight that greeted the eyes of all the Elves was nothing more than utter destruction. Most of the palace had been turned upside down, broken and then turned upside down again. Within the palace the sight of broken and discarded glass, furniture, food and armaments was everywhere to be seen. However so signs of life were around as the Elves came to a halt in order for all to form up behind them and march again as one.

Arlandria could clearly see the look of determination for vengence upon Prince Kael's face. For a split second Arlandria believed she was looking at the Prince's father. When all assembled into a large block formation with no more coming out of the tunnel, they all charged again through the destroyed palace. They were all careful to be quiet, though it was nearly impossible when they were forced to step on and around so much debris. All came to a halt in the main hall, still as destroyed, nearly uninhabitable to any decent Elf. Nearly all looked around confused as to why there was nobody here, not even the Scourge.

"I need twenty Elves with me," Prince Kael called out.

Quickly the first twenty of his unit that was closest behind him stepped forward and saluted.

"I am going to search the upper floors," the Prince said to Arlandria. "Stay here and keep guard, do not send reinforcements up unless instructed."

"Yes My Lord," Arlandria said quickly with a salute.

The two Archmages always in front of the Prince went up the staircase on their horses with him and the other twenty soldiers running behind.

"Form a line four deep!" Arlandria called out loudly.

She was slightly suprised with herself at how much authority she could muster as the Elves quickly followed her order.

"Take up position on both sides of the staircase, bows at the ready!" she commanded as she took her own bow into her left hand.

Arlandria rode slowly across the front of the line, keeping her eyes and ears vigilant. It was not long before sounds of battle were heard on the floors above them. Though it seemed to be only the sounds of spells firing and mild short screams. Arlandria kept her eyes tuned for a runner to appear in a plea for reinforcements, but as the minutes past, none came.

It was for the best that no more were needed upstairs for those that held the main hall were quickly set upon by a frontal attack. The great staircase that lead to the palace was shaking under the stampede of attackers coming straight for them. The doorway was shut but not sealed, keeping Arlandria from seeing them until they burst through nearly thirty yards ahead. Arlandria pointed towards the closest officer on horseback.

"Hurry to inform the Prince of an attack in the main call!" she called to him.

The officer quickly spurred the horse through the opening of soldiers at the base of the stairs and rushed up as fast as the horse could carry him. As he reached the top of the landing the front doors slammed upon with an arrangement of all types of undead bounding towards their line. Arlandria lowered arm for the signal to fire at will as she began to fire from the top of her horse. The volley of fire was so intense that the undead could not close the gap as they struggled to hurdle over their fallen. The size of the attack was not as large as the Elves thought, they could now see the end of the formation entering through the doors.

Just then the Prince and two Archmages sprinted down from the upper levels and began to fire spells from the landing at the top of the stairs. Within the minute all action ceased with a massive pile of undead filling the hallway in front of them. Arlandria was suprised, she estimated the attack size to now be equal or less to their own small force. Perhaps the city was not crawling with Scourge as so many believed. The Prince with his two bodyguards rode down the steps towards Arlandria, all around the Elves took a moment to regain their breath and try to calm themselves.

"I apologize for summoning you My Lord," Arlandria said dutifully with a salute.

"Do not apologize, you made the right action. We had already finished searching the upper floors by the time your runner came anyway. It also appears," the Prince said as he surveyed the scene, "that you did quite well without me," he said with a smile.

Arlandria beamed with pride as she gave a slight bow. Perhaps proving herself would not be as difficult as so many imagined as well.

End of Chapter 14


	15. Debilitating

**A/N**: Please note that this is of course Fan Fiction, therefore the events described would be slightly deviated from the orginal telling.

And nope, I in fact do not own Warcraft or anything else I write about.

Chapter 15

"Move out!" Prince Kael ordered.

The Elves formed back into a column five deep as they quickly marched out of the palace. Upon reaching the outside, Arlandria could see that the rest of the city was just as destroyed as the palace interior. Rotting corpses of Scourge and Elves alike lay scattered about the city in heaps of garbage and discarded material.

"On the rooftops!" an officer on horseback yelled.

All eyes scanned the roofs to see a few Elves running about to reach good positions to fire from. Many of the Elves had their arrows pointed at the targets on the roof, but Prince Kael did not give the order to fire, instead he said.

"Conserve your arrows," said the Prince.

He gave a nod to his two Archmages as they lifted their staves high and began to rapidly twirl them. Within seconds waves of fire began to engulf the rooftops in a blazing inferno. The Elves had nowhere to escape to as the fire swallowed them completely.

"Press onward! To the Sunwell!" Prince Kael shouted as they all briskly moved again to the sound of fading screams.

It was evident that killing his own people did not affect the Prince anymore. He had hardened his heart far too strongly to feel pity for traitors. The horrible stench within the city was beginning to take its toll on everyone. All of the Elves began tearing off pieces of cloth to cover the bottom half of their faces in an attempt to filter the sickening smell.

Arlandria's mind became clouded with the memories of following Sylvanas along the same exact route to the Sunwell. Like so many other things, it seemed like such a long time ago rather then little more than a day. In those moments of recollection she truly dwelled on the loss of her General. Everyone need her, Arlandria needed her, now more then ever.

"Continue with caution," Prince Kael warned as the column approached the shattered gateway.

Everyone slowed as the pathway became even more choked with bodies and debris. An ambush here seemed most likely to those who wished to assassinate the Prince, as there was only one way to and from the Sunwell. But no attack came as the Elves climbed up the tiered levels to form a circular defensive permiter. The once pure and mystical waters now poured out black and putrid. It was obvious now that the worst of the stench was the Sunwell's tainted water.

Arlandria rode around the area, trying to find out how the defenses failed. The powerful magical items that lay scattered about, along with runestones, gave no idication of how. None were broken or even damaged, dried blood was upon them, but they still seemed to be in ordinary working order. She was on the verge of asking the Prince and his Archmages how it could have failed when the three dismounted and walked away from her. They walked towards the fountain's edge, looking down at items that lay on the ground along their way.

Suddenly the Prince stopped and bent down to pick up a long heavy sword.

"My father's sword," he said, barely above a whisper.

The two Archmages came to a halt on each side of him as the Prince held the sword in slightly trembling hands. Then Prince Kael suddenly let the sword go, almost as if the handle was so hot that it burned his hands, and he stepped over it, moving closer to the Sunwell.

'If I pick up the past,' the Prince thought to himself. 'Then it shall consume me.'

His hands rested upon the edge of the Sunwell, the water giving off a hazy smoke in the hot air of the day. The water was solid black, but far too putrid and smoggy for him to have a reflection upon its surface.

"Lady Arlandria!" Prince Kael called out loudly without turning away from the Sunwell.

"Yes My Lord!" Arlandria called back with just as much force and energy.

"Instruct everyone to move back and out of this square," the Prince ordered.

Arlandria thought to protest the plan of leaving him alone, and thus vulnerable. But wisely choose not to, she trusted his guidence enough to follow the order unquestionably.

"Back into formation! Out through the gate!" Arlandria barked out in a strong tone.

Arlandria rode out in front of the column, giving a last glance to the Prince and his Archmages as they stood with their backs still turned. Prince Kael set upon the idea of letting the past consume his people no longer.

End of Chapter 15


	16. Hunting

**A/N**: Please note that this is of course Fan Fiction, therefore the events described would be slightly deviated from the orginal telling.

And nope, I in fact do not own Warcraft or anything else I write about.

Chapter 16

A tremendous explosion echoed across Silvermoon and through most of Eversong Woods. Arlandria's horse rose up high and nearly threw her off in the beast's fearful reaction. The Elven troops steadied themselves as the roaring blast of sound slowly died down. Out of the shattered gate the unit moved aside as Prince Kael and his faithful Archmages rushed back to join them, apparently unscathed.

"It is done now, priority number one is complete. Now onwards to the second," said the Prince to Arlandria and the small gathering of officers around her.

"But Prince Kael," began one of his officers. "The city could be crawling with the Scourge, and that explosion will surely attract even more of them here."

"That is why we must work quickly. We are the only ones able to hunt those responsible for all of this," said the Prince as he gestured to the destroyed city around them.

All nodded in agreement that it was either now or never. An opportunity like this with so many Elves prepared for combat could perhaps never happen again.

"Now then, we will split into two equally numbered groups. I and my Archmages will lead the first, Arlandria and you officers will lead the second. In case we find ourselves in over our heads, send a flare up to signal reinforcements. Do not let yourselves become surrounded and do not waste lives on killing the undead, hunt the traitors only. Search quickly and return the palace square in no less then twenty minutes," said the Prince.

With a few hand motions from Prince Kael the formation split in half and moved across from each other.

"Be safe, now go!" the Prince said as he rode to the front of his unit and led them away.

Arlandria took hold of the reins on her horse and spurred her onward. She raised her arm up with her bow in hand to rally her forces.

"Forward quickly, search and destroy!" Arlandria called out as her troops assembled in neat rows behind her.

The pace was kept at a near sprint as they combed through the city streets, eyes kept open for any activity. But only ruins and destroyed buildings past by their eyes, the city seemed completely empty now. The Elves became more confused as they marched on with no ambush, no roaming bands of undead seeking to devour them. Just an empty bombed out shell of a city, one that even the undead seemingly could not substain themselves in.

At last Arlandria's unit came to halt at the last gateway of the city, meaning that they had searched their entire section of the city. Though they had made no contact with the enemy, the Elves did not enjoy any feeling of safety. The very essence of Silvermoon now seemed cursed, both in their hearts and in their memories. Arlandria made a round about motion to signal the return to the palace. No sightings of a flare was seen during their search.

When they came into the square a few minutes later, Prince Kael's unit already stood in the center waiting for them. All looked as unharmed as Arlandria's unit.

"My Lord," Arlandria said and saluted to the Prince. "We searched thoroughly, but we found nothing."

"As is the same wi-" Prince Kael began.

"Then perhaps you should have looked a bit harder, sapling Prince," a voice echoed out.

Everyone quickly looked around for where the voice came from. Until at last all eyes fixed upon several Elves figures that stood on the edge of the palace roof. All were clothed in black and looked ghastly even with the sun shining upon them. The Prince and Arlandria both gave the motion for the Elves to prepare to fire as they quickly drew arrows back. The dark Elves on top of their high location did not seem to be the least bit worried.

"That will not be necessary," said the same Elf as before.

"I will have your head Dar'Khan, you will pay for your crimes!" Prince Kael said fiercely.

His arm dropped as a barrage of arrows and fire from the Archmages rushed towards them. The small band of dark Elves teleported away before they were touched, their fiendish laughs lingering behind.

End of Chapter 16


	17. Divergence 1

**A/N**: Please note that this is of course Fan Fiction, therefore the events described would be slightly deviated from the orginal telling.

And nope, I in fact do not own Warcraft or anything else I write about.

Chapter 17

That night the ceremony of Arlandria's promotion took place on the low stone stage within the encampment. Prince Kael led the procedure and did most of the talking. He informed all the Elves in attendence, (which was all the Elves) that Lady Sylvanas had been killed in action on her way to the encampment. Then introduced Arlandria, and spoke of her bravery and aptitude for the rank as she stood on the far side of the stage. Her armor and weapons gleamed with the firelight, polished and immaculate, but other then that she was very much the same.

Being praised so highly by the Prince and the crowd was new to her. The spotlight with all eyes on her was so new and unnerving. Yet she stood confidently towards the crowd as her Prince spoke of deservingness to fill in Sylvanas's place. When at last the Prince stopped and called her forward she spoke only a little. Though the audience was overjoyed to hear it.

As she was officially ordained as Ranger General, the two Archmages came forward to present her with a new bow. This was far more then a powerful weapon, it was a symbol of status. Arlandria grasped it in both hands and admired its enchanted brilliance. The main color was red, which was metal that had been fused into the wood on the front. The rest was a dull but bright yellow of the wood which only the finest Elven bows in Quel'Thalas would be crafted from. In scope the weapon was quite large for her, at least a foot longer then her previous bow.

With many more praises from all sides Arlandria bowed before the crowd and the Prince one last time before moving away from center stage, with her bow held firmly in hand. Then Prince Kael went on to address the purposeful destruction of the Sunwell within the walls of Silvermoon. There were many shocked and awe-struck faces in the crowd soon after the Prince told them this. He continued on talking, explaining that this had to be done, now they faced a new need which they had to find to substain themselves, instead of a slow dreadful poisoning.

"There is hope for our survival still, but it perhaps may not be here in these woods," said the Prince.

The joyous enthusiasm of the crowd had rapidly died down by the time the Prince finished speaking. All seemed now more worried then ever of leaving Quel'Thalas in exile, a group of wandering nomads with no true place to call their own anymore. Not to mention the horrific Scourge that could be running rampant and surrounding them still. Prince Kael, Arlandria, and the others on stage stepped down to the reverence from the bowed heads of the confused and despairing crowd.

Two days went past with a community routine slowly beginning to take shape. The sun shined brightly over the area, and no signs of enemy contact were reported. Arlandria busied herself forming defensive positions around the area, as well as becoming better acquainted with the soldiers under her command. Vupila was named her second in charge during the first meeting of the unit (since the formation was no longer large enough to be called an army). Her fearless former Lieutenant grudgingly accepted the offer, still wishing that Arlandria would have picked anyone else.

Arlandria and the rest of the Elves did seem to generally feel better now. The drag on their entire self was less now that the Sunwell was completely gone. Though the painful addiction to magical energy would endure, and would still slowly drain and kill them.

During this time Prince Kael was never seen, he locked himself away in the temple. Various other Elves of high stature were seen within from time to time, but they would emerge and the Prince would not. It was as the third day after Arlandria became the new Ranger General that the waiting ceased. The order came for her to step into the temple and have a serious, one on one meeting with the Prince for the future of the Elven people. Arlandria stood up from her makeshift desk at their newly formed makeshift military headquarters and walked quickly towards the temple.

End of Chapter 17


	18. Divergence II

**A/N**: Please note that this is of course Fan Fiction, therefore the events described would be slightly deviated from the orginal telling.

And nope, I in fact do not own Warcraft or anything else I write about.

Chapter 18

"You have sent for me, My Lord?" Arlandria said at edge of the desk that Prince Kael occupied.

Kael'thas Sunstrider looked up for the first time upon hearing Arlandria's words. He looked terrible, pale and sickly. It looked as if he had not slept, eaten or hardly moved from where he sat in days. Strewn across the table were maps, books, letters and hastily written notes.

"Yes, of course," said the Prince, setting his quill down. "To get to the point quickly, I have made arrangements for everyone to depart from these lands. Our destiny must be reached elsewhere."

"Excuse me, My Lord?" Arlandria said aghast.

"You know as well as I do that if we remain here we will surely die," said the Prince in a strained voice.

"But My Lord, our people are not prepared for an exodus, their minds and hearts still remain here," Arlandria said.

"There is nothing here!" said the Prince in an agitated tone.

Arlandria stopped herself from protesting further and incurring more of his anger. It was obvious that the Prince was slightly unhinged. In this state he did not seem at all like himself. Arlandria lowed her head a bit and looked at the stone floor.

"Where would you lead us, My Lord?" Arlandria asked.

"I have made arrangements for our forces to join an Alliance of humans. They desperately need our assistance fighting against the Scourge. Among them are mages of the Kirin Tor that have promised to help with the magical needs of our people," Kael said.

"Humans!? They would use us as cannon fodder! The alliances of the second war are dead, they care nothing for us! Don-" Arlandria said before being cut short.

"Enough!" Prince Kael said, standing up shakingly from his deskchair.

"But My Lord," Arlandria continued on. "Our people are not prepared to be sent back into a war."

"I know what is best for my people, not you! As rightful King this is my order for you to prepare your soldiers for departure," Kael finished venomously.

Arlandria stared into her Prince's eyes and knew with full certainty that he was making a terrible mistake. This rash action was so unlike one from the nobole house of Sunstrider. Whatever forces of worry,despair or grief that swelled inside of Kael were causing him to act in such a manner. For the first time Arlandria kept a defiant stare into her superior's eyes.

"You are not my King yet," Arlandria said in a low tone.

The anger in Kael's face disappeared and he slightly recoiled, as if he had been struck by a heavy blow. Arlandria's insult had clearly found its mark on Kael's psyche. Prince Kael closed his eyes and sat back down in his chair. He leaned forward and partially covered his face in his hands.

"What would you have me do?" Kael asked in a morose tone, though it sounded much more like him.

"Do what you must My Lord," said Arlandria. "But please do not force our people into further bloodshed."

"You wish to remain here? In these squalled ruins waiting for nothing?" Kael said.

"Our people have rebuilt themselves from the ashes before. I know we can do it again," Arlandria said.

"This time is different," said the Prince.

"Each time is different, and we have endured," responded Arlandria.

Prince Kael remained silent for a few tense moments before saying. "Then I will give them the choice, but I will make clear what happens under each option."

"Thank you for your understanding, My Lo-" Arlandria said before being cut short again.

"You may go," Kael said.

Arlandria left the temple despaired and worried about the fate of her people. With the Prince in such a state he could easily lead them to destruction in mad quest to save them. She walked down the pathways to her headquarters, receiving bows and salutes from all soldiers that passed by. Once within she rested her head on the desk and tried to think of what was best. All the while, unbeknownst to Arlandria, a cloaked figure stood in the distance waiting for her.

End of Chapter 18


	19. Faithful Return

**A/N**: Please note that this is of course Fan Fiction, therefore the events described would be slightly deviated from the orginal telling.

And nope, I in fact do not own Warcraft or anything else I write about.

Chapter 19

"You made the right decision," a powerful male voice spoke.

Arlandria quickly jerked up from the desk and narrowed her eyes on the tall figure completely veiled in a single robe. Her hand went instinctively to the hilt of her dagger that hung from her waist. But did she did not draw the weapon, only kept her hand securely fastened to the blade's handle. She did not feel very threatened, and though she was half asleep when the voice spoke to her, he sounded eerily familiar.

"Who are you?" Arlandria asked.

"You know who I am," he responded.

Now Arlandria knew with full certainty that it was him. Though in all her wildest dreams she never would have believed it. Her heart began beating faster and faster.

"Take off your hood," Arlandria commanded.

The figure slowly lifted his hands and cast off his long beige hood. Arlandria's knees nearly buckled to be staring back into the face of her husband, Lor'themar Theron. Arlandria was shocked but not overjoyed at his return. She sat back down because she began to feel light-headed.

"Why did you come back?" Arlandria asked.

"The forces that decreed my exile and the exile of the Farstriders no longer exist. So we have returned to protect our people as we always have," Lor'themar said.

"Those forces still exist!" Arlandria said loudly. "Prince Sunstrider and many of the high commanders are here within this compound."

"We are well aware of that. We have been watching ever since our people have returned," said Lor'themar.

Arlandria remained quiet and did not look Lor'themar directly in his eyes.

"Am I to be greeted so coldly upon my return from my beautiful wife?" asked Lor'themar.

Still Arlandria did not respond, she looked away to the right, tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

"I did not think you would return," she began to sob.

Lor'themar rushed to her side and lifted Arlandria up by gripping onto her shoulders.

"I did what I must to protect you and our children. I told you I would return," he said, so close to her face and staring into her eyes.

"They're gone! Don't you realize that!" Arlandria said, fighting against his hold on her.

His grip on Arlandria's loosened and she broke away. Though he had been observing the community and his wife for days and still had not seen his children. Their loss was something he was not ready to accept.

"You should have never left us! Everyone knew the crusade against the Farstriders was nothing but lies," Arlandria said, fighting back tears and turning her back to him. "It is not safe for you to be here."

Lor'themar walked slowly forward and placed his hands on each side of his wife's slender neck. He leaned her back heavily against him and she offered no resistance.

"I did what I believed was best," Lor'themar said,

"You should have taken us with you," Arlandria whispered.

"I would have never dragged any of you into banishment," said Lor'themar.

"We would still be together. We would still be a family, if only you had listened," Arlandria whispered, drying her tears.

"Arlandria we do not have time for this now," Lor'themar said, turning his wife around to face him. "This time you must listen to me. Do not follow Kael'thas on his foolish expedition, persuade as many as you can to not follow him as well. His efforts to save us will be our downfall."

"How can you be so certain?" Arlandria asked.

"Kael'thas is not a king like his father. He is so eager to save face as a Sunstrider that he will be reckless and foolhardy. You witnessed that yourself when he spoke to you," finished Lor'themar.

A knock on the makeshift wooden door interrupted them as both heads turned to look.

"I must go," Lor'themar said, sparing a kiss on Arlandria's forehead.

He turned away quickly but Arlandria reached for his head and held on. Whoever was on the other side of the door knocked again, even more loudly.

"When will I see you again," Arlandria said, holding on tightly.

"When the time is right," Lor'themar said.

Letting go of his hand he quickly scaled the stone wall and escaped through the thatched roofing. Arlandria continued to stare up from where he escaped, drying her eyes. Then she moved quickly to open the door.

Swinging the door wide she saw a few of her Rangers standing before her. They bowed quickly upon seeing her. They were out of breath and many of their quivers were empty.

"Ranger-General Arlandria, please come with us quickly, we have a problem."

End of Chapter 19

**A/N:** Nobody expected the Spanish Inquisition! I mean the return of Lor'themar Theron.

Anyone not quite understanding should again read the top disclaimer and Author Notes.

And in case I never get around to it, the way I structured it was that the Farstriders and in particular Lor'themar were cited in a conspiracy against the Sunstrider house several years previous. Which led to their banishment and why you never heard about either of them or the father of Arlandria's children until now.

Any further questions I would be happy to clear up.

Until then, thanks for reading and R&R

**PS:** For those of you who have not been following my other Warcraft fic 'DeLovely's Unpleasantness' that fic links up with his one during the campain in Quel'thalas and fills in some blanks in each story because for the most part they are meant to be read and work alongside each other.


	20. Departure

**A/N**: Please note that this is of course Fan Fiction, therefore the events described would be slightly deviated from the orginal telling.

And nope, I in fact do not own Warcraft or anything else I write about.

Chapter 20

Arlandria swiftly gathered her bow and supplies and ran out with the entourage of Rangers. They led her into the nearby glade a short distance away that many Elves recently retreated to for religious purposes. Once within, Arlandria saw a vast area of slaughtered undead. She counted perhaps fifty, all skewed in mad disarry, arrows covering them.

"They came out of the west," a Ranger said still breathless. "While we were on patrol."

"Is this an isolated incident?" asked Arlandria.

"So far there has been no other activity as far as we know of, My Lady," another Ranger said.

"What of the civilians? Has word of this got to them?" Arlandria asked.

"There were a few witnesses, My Lady," said the same Ranger.

"What of the Prince?" Arlandria asked, fearing the answer.

"He was informed at the same time as you, My Lady," the Ranger said as Arlandria sunk her head.

"Drag the bodies out of the glade and burn them. Be careful not to contaminate yourself with the blood or smoke. Keep your eyes vigilant," Arlandria ordered.

The crew of Rangers saluted as Arlandria turned and ran back towards the encampment, fearing for the worst. As soon as she came within sight of the stone builidings, Kael's voice was already ringing heavily through the air. With all haste she closed the distance and reached the back of a panic stricken crowd. Kael'thas was on the stage, giving a frenzied, crazed speech about the Scourge closing in around them.

"We are no longer safe!" sceamed the Prince to the fearful crowd. "We can no longer sit idle and wait for nothing in these cursed lands! I have been working tirelessly to preserve our future, you must heed my call!"

The Prince had to continually raise his voice to be heard over the screaming, panicking mass of Elves. Arlandria struggled to make her way through the crowd and onto the stage. So many were on the verge of a nervous breakdown and shouted for the Prince to save them. Kael screamed his solution over their heads as Arlandria finally reached the edge of the platform. The two Archmages that were always at the side of the Prince moved quickly to restrain her from getting onto the stage.

"You have to let me up there!" Arlandria screamed to the Archmages, though it was barely heard over all the noise erupting around them. "He is making a terrible mistake!"

Kael stopped speaking and the crowd seemed overjoyed at his porposal. Cheers and shouts of praise were heard throughout the crowd as they swayed to the Prince's idea. Arlandria shouted again for her to be let on the stage. For the first time Kael'thas looked down and saw her, he stared coldly at her for a moment and said nothing.

Arlandria then turned her attention back to crowd and tried to get them to listen, but it was futile. Many were preparing to leave immediately, as the Prince ordered. All of her calls fell on deaf ears.

Fear is a powerful weapon. Once a mass has grown hysterical with it, they will do nearly anything they are told to regain a sense of normalcy. Decisions and actions are usually reached that would have otherwise been impossible to convice to those who were not in literal fear for their very lives.

Prince Kael walked off the stage and headed for the temple to gather everything he would need for the exodus. Arlandria tried fervently to follow him but the Archmages held her back. She struggled but it was useless to try and bypass them any longer. If the struggle became violent, then she knew that she would not stand a chance of defeating both of them.

Instead Arlandria ran back towards groups of hastily preparing Elves and soldiers. She tried as best as she could to convice them of Kael's madness against their still panic stricken, fear filled state. Few listened to her, even fewer took her advice to not leave. Many were her soldiers that trusted her, though some were Elves that Arlandria had never even met before. They listened and knew not to give in to the corruption of fear.

Within minutes Kael, his two Archmages, and many of the high commands and politicians were on horseback at the front of the encampment. Arlandria took control of the stage and called for an appeal to reason as frightened, magically deprived Elves carried everything they owned to join the Prince's column. Kael did not seem to notice Arlandria's efforts as he waited with the rest of the hierarchy at the entrance. Vupila joined Arlandria's side on the stage and used her voice to aid her friend. A small gathering was beginning to grow larger and larger around the stage before the column began to move.

Their voices slowly died down as the exiled Elves passed beyond their sight. It was clear now that whatever happened, they made up their own minds.

End of Chapter 20


	21. Reformation I

**A/N**: Please note that this is of course Fan Fiction, therefore the events described would be slightly deviated from the orginal telling.

And nope, I in fact do not own Warcraft or anything else I write about.

Chapter 21

All the Elves that remained after the Sunstrider exodus gathered around the same low stone stage in the center of the encampment. There were few, less than a hundred. Fewer soldiers as well, including herself, the only defense against any threat would be a mere thirty-three magically drained Rangers. The assembled crowd was calm, though fear fluttered in all of their eyes.

Arlandria was in a hasty conversation on the stage about their current situation with Vupila and the only other Captain that remained, a fierce male Elf named Thuin. Between the three of them the debate raged as to best address the issue to the people. Thuin was in favor of militarizing all of the Elves to help their impoverished defense forces. Vupila was in favor of delaying this until they had time to form a plan. Or at least speak with the crowd to find a solution, not to them like a tryant. Arlandria was in favor of speaking as she always had, honestly and with hope. The way Sylvanas did, no deception, only hope and calls for courage.

The meeting was interrupted before a decision was reached. The intrusion came to the suprise of all, save only Arlandria. Lor'themar Theron rode on top of a hawkstrider through the side entrance. Next to him on top of his own mount was none other than Halduron Brightwing. Behind them walked fifty Farstriders clad in their infamous regalia.

The people instantly went wild with more fear. Shouts of 'traitors' and 'usurper' were being shouted towards the oncoming Farstriders. A stark fear ran through their spines that this was the beginning of a coup. Arlandria's remaining Rangers took up position to repel the exiled Elves. Bows were taunt and ready to fire as the Farstriders continued their slow advance towards the center. Thuin looked furious and was on the verge of charging the mounted Elves. Arlandria rushed down off the stage towards the middle and plead for everyone to calm down and listen.

Shouts continued on, soon the word 'heretic' was being lobbed at her. Arlandria boomed her voice loudly and managed to quell the growing madness. When all was silent and all bows were pointing down, Lor'themar and Halduron dismounted. They sincerely thanked Arlandria before taking position in the center of the stage. Vupila reluctantly made Thuin move to unclutter the stage for them.

"We have returned in our darkest hour," Lor'themar began. "Not to rule over you, but to protect you as we always have and always will."

Lor'themar continued talking over the heckles and shouts which steadily decreased as he went on. He explained the corruption and fear that weighed heavy in the Sunstrider house, as well as a need for a blame in the powerful and restless Farstriders. Among the most important parts of his speech was about his plan to retake Silvermoon permanently and rid them all of their addiction to magic. When he finished speaking there was almost no applause, then Halduron took the floor.

His words did little more to help ease the tension. Though he reaffirmed the power that the Farstriders still had, that in their heart and soul they were still no different than any Elf present here today. Halduron also spoke of there being very little threat from the undead in this area.

"They are leaderless and could not possibly be more divided," Halduron said. "Those that entered the glade were nothing more than a fluke that was dealt with accordingly."

Then Arlandria was at last ushered back onto center stage to speak on what was happening. Lor'themar embraced her, it was no secret to many Elves that they were once married. By now she had grown accustomed to the spotlight and scrutinizing stares.

"The time is over for violence amongst ourselves. Now we must heal and work together with rationally if we have any hopes to survive," Arlandria said, this time to solemn applause.

End of Chapter 21


	22. Healing The Past

**A/N**: Please note that this is of course Fan Fiction, therefore the events described would be slightly deviated from the orginal telling.

And nope, I in fact do not own Warcraft or anything else I write about.

Chapter 22

The tension between the Farstriders and the surviving Elves within the square slowly ebbed away. All was calm, though weapons still hung loosely in many of their hands. They stood opposite to each other, steadily staring, all was silent.

At last the remaining tension disintegrated as several Elves rushed forward into the Farstrider block with hopeful eyes. Among the small company of fifty they searched for their long forgotten loved ones. Families were reuniting as wives enbraced husbands and parents once again held their children. The curtain of shame that was held over them from having an association with a Farstrider was rapidly disappearing. Nearly all were enraptured together in one mass group, talking in joyous tones, many crying with overcoming emotion.

As Arlandria watched the scene unfold with a smile and leaping heart, Lor'themar approached her and laid his hand on her shoulder.

"Take me to them," Lor'themar said.

Arlandria sublimely understood as she turned to face her husband, giving a single nod. Lor'themar reached his arm out further to wrap around both of her shoulders as they walked to his waiting hawkstrider. With a high leap Lor'themar jumped onto its back and took hold of the reins. Then reached out for Arlandria's hand and pulled her up to sit behind him. Seeing their leaders sudden aims for departure, several Farstriders and Rangers alike rushed forward and saluted. All were willing and ready to accompany them as protection escorts. Their request was denied by both of them as they announced that such measures were unnecessary at the moment.

"You should have let me take the reins. I have always been a better rider than you," Arlandria said.

Lor'themar chuckled and said. "On that count, I will beg to differ."

"Am I to suppose that you have somehow forgotten the Sunsail marathons?" Arlandria asked skeptically.

"If I recall correctly, you only bested me two times," said Lor'themar.

"And if I recall correctly, you only entered the race two times," jested Arlandria.

Lor'themar huffed and held his tongue as Arlandria savored her minor victory. Competition was always a key aspect she used against those she truly cared for. In the long years that the two spent a tumultuous yet happy marriage, it was a taste that she often did not receive enough of.

Both of them grew more solemn as they steady approached the grove under Arlandria's direction. Onward they went through the tangled overgrown thicket until the came within sight of the still fresh graves. Arlandria inwardly felt remorseful that she had not visited at all since they were laid to rest. In silence they dismounted from the hawkstrider and stood side by side, both looking down sorrowfully at the still semi-fresh hewn earth. Lor'themar reached out wordlessly and held his wife's hand as she struggled to hold back tears. For hours they sat near the foot of the twin grave and sang songs in high thalassian with mournful, pain stricken voices that they felt beyond any doubt would transcend into another realm.

End of Chapter 22


	23. Magical Return

**A/N**: Please note that this is of course Fan Fiction, therefore the events described would be slightly deviated from the orginal telling.

And nope, I in fact do not own Warcraft or anything else I write about.

Chapter 23

In the following days the addition of power brought forth by the returning Farstriders smoothed into a pleasant transition of normalcy. The entire encampment felt much more sound in the wake of their mad Prince abandoning them, leaving the remaining Elves nearly defenseless. With protection and reason restored, all were able to continue onward with some feeling of security. Though the slow yet steady decline they all felt through their magical addiction continued unabated. Some showed signs of physical ills, all were fading on the inside. Yet that was only one among the many issues that leered in the face of the surviving Elves.

Arlandria and Lor'themar naturally emerged as the conjoined leaders. Hope was the most valuable (as well as one of the few) gifts they could offer to their people. They set no difference between themselves and the rest. The long chain of hierarchy that was so prevalent to the Sunstriders and Elven society in general was discarded. For the first time in thousands of years, Elves viewed each other as perfect equals.

The return of the Farstriders brought not only an extremely capable military force, but also supplies. Trade routes to faraway sanctums and neutral coastal markets restored a desperately needed life line. Provided that the restless vagabond Scourge did not find their way onto the supply roads. More and more often the undead began to swarm along the roads. Though they would roam around in large groups, their power was greatly diminished. They appeared only to be castaways, too weak and useless to be bound to their central command. This was easily fixed with convoys of Elves on Hawkstriders surrounding the group at all times.

It did not take long for another type of castaway to begin returning to the encampment, Sunstrider's followers. At first Lor'themar was suspicious they were spies, but the sheer number of deserters kept coming with geniune despair in their former leader's will and judgement. Rangers and civilians alike testified to being sent into skirmish after useless skirmish under the direction of human warlords. Their Prince was subservant, seemingly not caring how many perished fighting someone else's struggle. They were welcomed back with open arms.

The situation as to their magical needs was still in no way moving towards being solved. Arlandria, Lor'themar and many of the Elves within the encampment were not skilled magical practitioners. The Kirin Tor either could not help or would not help Kael and his followers. The situation seemed hopeless as day after day went by with no solution brought forth.

That is until another large band of deserters appeared at the stone entrance. This one was being led by an Elf named Rommath, a grand magister. He was among the very few of this elite magical class to have survived the undead invasion. Nearly all were gathered around the King on the base of the Sunwell.

Lor'themar instantly distrusted the magister when he confronted him at the entrance. Rommath quickly threw up the same allegations that all the returning Elves shouted when they came back to see Farstriders, seemingly in control. The two groups polarized in fierce arguments as insults and shouts of traitor were lobbed from both sides. It was common knowledge that Rommath was loyal to the Sunstrider house. If Prince Kael should receive information about this 'usurpation' of power, then the consequences could be dire.

Yet again it was Arlandria, flanked by a small group of her Rangers that walked fearlessly into the middle of the soon-to-be bloodbath. She managed to raise her voice over all their rageful and hysteric shouts in her call for sanity.

"Stop looking for an enemy in everyone!" Arlandria shouted. "This is no way for High Elves to resolve conflicts!"

"How can we still claim to be 'High Elves,'" said Rommath. "When we have all fallen from grace," he said while staring at Lor'themar.

"We have returned to save ourselves from the ruin that your mad Princeling left us in!" shouted Lor'themar.

Both sides again erupted in shouts of accusations. Many were growing more and more aggressive, reaching a hand out to grip onto their weapons. Arlandria had to momentarily cover her ears with her hands to shield herself from the deafening noise. Fed up and frustrated she bellowed out "SILENCE YOURSELVES!" as loudly as she could, which cowed them all again. When all was quiet and all hands were off of their weapons, Arlandria turned to Rommath.

"For what reason have you and your followers returned?" Arlandria asked as calmly as she could.

"That I have already explained," Rommath said, casting another distasteful look at Lor'themar. "We have lost faith in our Prince, he is leading us evermore to our demise. He has stopped taking our council's advice. Sadly, I also believe that he has gone slightly mad."

"Of course he is!" shouted Lor'themar. "But why should we believe that 'you' came to that conclusion. You're just a spy!"

Arlandria gritted her teeth and prepared for another burst of shouting. Her vocal cords were already going to ache for awhile as it is. But suprisingly Rommath was calm, or at least appeared to be on the outside. He reached within the folds of his cloak and pulled out a small leatherbond book.

"The salvation of our people lies within this. That is, if we can ever move past this damned entrance!" said Rommath.

"That all depends on whether you can set your past differences aside. Without doing that, no tome can hope to save us," Arlandria said.

"For the time being, yes," Rommath sneered.

"That is not an acceptable answer," responded Arlandria.

Rommath quickly turned and stared at the Ranger-General angrily. Then his face smoothed to confer a hint of respect. "I can set it aside," he said sincerely.

"And you?" Arlandria said as she turned to Lor'themar.

"I can," said Lor'themar.

All was quiet for a few seconds. "Welcome back," Arlandria proclaimed. "We need each other's help now more than we will ever know."

End of Chapter 23


End file.
